dave: survive
by SincerelyRainbow
Summary: your name is dave strider and you have survived yet another zombie attack - a zombiestuck au in which dave encounters bro who may or may not be a zombie. - contains slight stridercest.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **hey there homestuck fandom. uh, yeah, first fanfic thing i've ever really done for this fandom. it's set in a zombiestuck au thing. it's meant to be a drabble, so there's not too much background given. this does contain stridercest. to a slight degree, yes. so if that squicks you out, you've been warned. idk what i was even doing with this.

* * *

Orange eyes is the only thing you see coming towards you. You're backed into the corner of the worn down shack, your gun tucked safely against your hip. It's entirely too fucking dark, and you're not even sure what's going on anymore. And as the figure creeps towards you, the light from the hole in the roof shines down. You're so fucking relieved when you see that it's him coming towards you. You didn't even realize you had been holding your breath until it comes out in a sigh.

"Fuck, bro. Don't even scare me like that," you manage to say, taking a small step out of your corner. You actually feel the edges of your lips turned upwards just slightly. You were just so fucking happy that he had survived that attack. Your friends had grown fewer in the past few months. John had gone missing a few attacks ago. You had been separated from Rose and Kanaya months prior, splitting up for safety. You were safer in small numbers. Easier to hide. You didn't worry about Jade. Her gun arsenal and that monster mutt of hers were going to keep her safe. But then there had been the attack that had killed Karkat. If you thought about it long enough, it still made the back of your throat burn with bile. But none of that mattered at the moment because your bro was okay.

"Hey, lil man," the sound of his voice snaps you out your thoughts. You look up at him, the sound of his voice suddenly a comfort. The slight upwards turn of your lips has turned into a smile, a full fledged smile. So you do the only thing you can thing of. You run towards him and throw your arms around his neck. He's taller than you, and you're on your toes. But when he doesn't return the gesture, things start to feel different. You pull away and take a step back, looking him over.

And that's when you see it. A bite mark through the tear in his jeans. There's still blood running down his leg, pooling at the ground beneath him. Your own blood runs cold as ice. "No," your voice comes out raspy, "N-no...no no no no. Fuck no." You're backing away further as you talk, and when your back is against the wall, you fall to your knees.

"Dave, what's wrong?" Fuck, you hate this. His voice still sounds the same, and when you look up, he still looks the same. And you're flooded with memories. You remember climbing into his bed when you had nightmares, you remember the weird sensation the first time he kissed you, you remember clinging to his neck as he ran through hoards of zombies cradling you to protect you when you had messed up your leg. You remember his voice as you fell asleep. _I'll protect you, lil man._ Suddenly, you feel like your chest is going to explode. "Dave, come here," he says as you hear him take a step towards you.

You shuffle to get back to your feet, your back still pressed firmly against the wall. You reach underneath your shirt, feeling for the cool metal of your gun. It comes out of your waistband easily, and you take in hand. Your hands are shaking though, but you point the gun at him. "You don't wanna do that now, do you?"

Everything is blurred with tears, and he's still stepping towards you. His steps are slow, a blood trail following behind him. He's still staring at you too, those orange eyes impossibly wide. The same orange eyes that used to watch you fall asleep. "Put the gun down, lil man."

You shake your head, the gun aiming towards him.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Another step towards you. "You love me, remember?" Your breath is becoming ragged, and there's only so much room left between the two of you. And you're silently cursing whatever lack of god there is because you shouldn't have to do this. You shouldn't be having to kill him. There's no way this is remotely fair on any level. Your hands are shaking more now, the gun shaking with them. And he's even closer now. There's a hand reaching out, extending towards you. "Put the gun down, Dave."

A final step towards you, and the gun echoes out. Your eyes widen as he falls to the ground. The pool of blood, blackened with the virus, spreads to your feet. You fall to your knees beside him.

Your name is Dave Strider, and your bro is now dead.


End file.
